More Than A Pirates Life For Me
by Padme4000
Summary: Sequel to A Pirates Life For Me. NorringtonOC. Set during and before DMC. Melinda Turner has returned to the world of Fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

Melinda's life may have made a turn for the worse after the day Jack fell of the wall into the ocean.

During that walk on the beach she decided to leave Port Royal, pack her stuff and move somewhere she may be more appreciated.

In a lot of ways life did turn for the worse well it did in her eyes James still didn't notice her then mainly on that reason she left Port Royal at the dead of night leaving only a note explaining everything to Elizabeth and her brother.

She travelled on many ships and finally arrived at her destination Tortuga.

Looking around Tortuga she tried spotting her friend but could not find her and instead found a house perfect in her mind.

She just had enough to buy it so she did.

The next day she went in search for a job at _The Faithful Bride _and got one.

Waking up and getting ready for work Melinda touched her scar and remembered that fateful day when she got it.

In her mind if she ever decided to start writing to Will she wouldn't tell him she was working at _The Faithful Bride _as a bar maid.

A lot of men tried to ask her for sex, touched her then slapped her ass when she was not looking.

She eventually made it clear to all the men that entered that if they called her a whore or asked for sex with her she would make them a eunuch. She earned a lot after a long time but that was including tips and Jack always brought something from his travels as she stocked his rum for him.

Also in return he brought foreign drink for _The Faithful Bride _as well as some extra money for Melinda.

But one day someone told a man she was the one to ask when Jack was going to be next in Tortuga.

At that moment she would kill the man but later she would probably thank him instead.

It wasn't the fact of someone going to ask her when Jack would be next in Tortuga it was more of who this person was that shocked her.

This person hopefully wouldn't recognise her as she looked different her hair had become more lighter from being longer out in the sun and she had a fresh scar on her face from a bar fight that broke out a month before.

"I was told to ask you when Jack Sparrow will be next making a stop in Tortuga." The man asked.

She looked up from wiping the counter to see familiar eyes at first she was trapped by his eyes but eventually she managed to look away and replied "It will be awhile yet before he returns he was just here a few days ago." Looking back at him she says "So what can I get for you sir?"

He looks at her in confusion then shakes his head as if disagreeing with himself and orders "Two bottles of rum please."

Nodding reluctantly she gets the two bottles of rum then places them in front of him takes the money for the rum then wishes him a good day.

This happens for a week before people begin to realise who he is as he put on his Navy jacket which caused a ruckus in _The Faithful Bride_.

During that week though she found out why he was here and felt sorry for him and in some ways she hated Jack even though it was James fault for going through with it.

But when a fight began she began shouting for it to stop and was about to try to stop it herself when her friend Amy held her back not wanting her to get hurt again.

But when she noticed who they threw out she went out _The Faithful Bride _saw him and knelt down next to him and whispered "What happened to you James?"

Noting he was unconscious she put her arm under him and began lifting him into a sitting position so she could lift him up and drag him somewhere cleaner and safer which would be her home not far from _The Faithful Bride._

Taking him to her spare room she placed him on the bed and checked his head for any injuries and found a cut on the back of his head and on his forehead.

She cleaned both then went looking for clothes in shops near by not wanting to leave him too long she grabbed what ever she could find and bought them then returned to her house.

Putting them in the washroom she made a bath for him then decided to check on him.

Going into the spare room she noticed him sitting up "I'm the bar maid from _The Faithful Bride. _You are here because you are what I call someone who is worth helping here on Tortuga and there isn't many of them. Hence the reason why I brought you to my house checked your head wounds and have set up a bath and a change of clothes for you. Although there is a lot of them to choose from as I didn't want to leave you to long."

James brows knitted together and he looked like he was yet again arguing with himself whether or not he knew her before meeting her in _The Faithful Bride. _"Thank you for your hospitality but I have somewhere to be."

"With the pigs because that's where you'll be if you leave here, I'm offering you a place to stay as long as you don't cause trouble don't drink too much and don't bring whores in here. Also stay clean and don't what ever you do don't forget to lock each door when you go in the washroom." Melinda managed to stop herself from saying that in one breath.

James looked at her nodded and asked "Why do this for all you know I could try to kill you?"

"The James I know would never do that." She whispered quiet enough for him to not hear. But then she told him "I can defend myself and I know you use to be a commodore Mr Norrington."

"If I am to stay here the least I could do is allow you to call me James." He told her with honesty he didn't know why he said that but she reminded him of 'her'.

Melinda was shocked when he said this and was instantly wondering if he recognised her.

Nodding she told him "While you bathe I will prepare you a meal then I am off to work as I left without warning."

When he came out of the washroom James was still thinking why she reminded him so much of 'her' but couldn't think of anything.

This happened for a few months, James still had times when he got into bar fights but she looked after him not wanting him to be on the streets.

Once during those months she looked at him after cleaning yet another wound that he got from a fight "You get into too much trouble."

"I know."

They would be the main times she saw him, so James never really did get a chance to figure out that she was his 'her'.

But one night during his usual habit of drinking a bar fight started and her friend was too slow to stop her from trying to help.

Melinda punched everyone in her way of getting to James and when she got there she had already been punched a few times resulting in small cuts on her face from where rings hit her.

She saw someone withdraw a sword so she withdrew her own and stopped it from making contact with James "You are going to regret ever raising this sword."

Pushing him away she ran to him pushed him further from the others then cut his arm to make him drop his sword which he did, all of a sudden she heard more of a commotion behind her she turned around to see….


	2. Chapter 2

She turned around to see someone coming behind James with a dagger and right then and there they both had de ja vu moment "James behind you."

Her more than anyone had a de ja vu moment when she felt something pierce her skin but unlike before, she turned around and stabbed the person who hurt her and recognised the face of the man who stabbed her six months ago aboard the Dauntless.

The man on the floor stopped the fight and almost everyone was looking at her but instead she was looking at the guy who caused this exact same kind of scenario six months ago but now he was the one injured but unlike her dead.

Some of the men from the fight went around her and picked up his body and left with it knowing she defended herself also they liked her and didn't want their favourite maid dead.

James walked up to her "You're hurt and you should have thought about yourself before calling to me."

"I think about others before my self and if I hadn't you may be dead right now or badly hurt."

Recognition flashed across his face and he asked "All this time you never told me your name."

"You never asked." Melinda's heart was pounding after realising what happened.

James took her to her house pulled the dagger out of her then cleaned as well as stitched it up.

"I am going to leave here tomorrow and go to another part of Tortuga to ask if anyone has seen or know when Jack Sparrow is to be back." He didn't want to ask if she was Melinda or not and she was too scared to tell him.

So when morning came he left even though she didn't really want him to and neither did he.

Three months passed and she only got glances of him then came the day Jack Sparrow returned and she knew it wouldn't be too long before James was in _The Faithful Bride _again.

When Jack came in he said his normal hello to her that is until she said "I want to join your crew Jack."

He looked at her in shock "I would love you on my crew love but is there any particular reason you've changed your mind."

"You will find out soon enough Captain." She told him looking into his eyes and all he saw was the sea looking at him, her eyes where filled with so many emotions that it was like the sea crashing about and deciding whether to be calm or aggressive.

"Ok love welcome to the crew." He shook her hand and went to join Gibbs.

Looking at Jack Melinda noticed something different about him but decided to ignore it as he always seemed different when he was in Tortuga again.

When she looked to one of the corners of _The Faithful Bride _she saw someone watching Jack and was curious to who it was and was about to go and talk to this stranger when James walked in and spotted Jack.

Melinda knew either a fight was going to happen or a disagreement.

He went up to the table and Gibbs asked him "What's your story?"

"My story... it's exactly the same as your story, just one chapter behind. I chased a man across the Seven Seas. The pursuit cost me my crew, my commission, and my life."

Gibbs looked up at him disbelief apparent on his face "Commodore?"

"No, not anymore, weren't you listening? I nearly had you all, off Tripoli. I would have, if not for the... hurricane."

Melinda shook her head knowing where this was going she was about to go and drag James away when Amy stopped her saying "Don't be going and hurting yourself again."

Gibbs looked at James in shock "Lord. You didn't try to sail through it?"

"So do I make your crew, or not? You haven't said where you're going. Somewhere nice!"

The music stops, everyone stares at the altercation. Meanwhile Jack grabs a branch from a vase, carries it in front of his face, he attempts to walk out unseen but does not succeed much to his discretion.

Norrington looks at everyone and says "So am I worthy to serve under Captain Jack Sparrow?" Norrington spots Jack sneaking off behind him, points a pistol at Jack "Or should I just kill you now?"

Jack looks at the gun then says 'joyfully' "You're hired."

"Sorry. Old habits and all that."

A man bumps into Norrington which causes his gun to fire as it fires upwards the ball ricochets off the chandelier, breaking a man's bottle as he's drinking from it and all hell brakes loose.

The man whose bottle broke slugs a man next to him, the music starts back up as a brawl ensues.

Jack looks at Gibbs and says "Time to go?"

"Aye."

Someone throws a bottle against the wall above the stairs, Jack ducks as it smashes above his head. Jack makes his way upstairs, trading hats a few times along the way as he Melinda noticed he didn't have his on when he entered.

Norrington threateningly holds a bottle in his left hand "Come on, men! Who wants some? Form an orderly line, I'll have you all one by one. Come on, who's first?"

From behind, the person Melinda noticed earlier grabs the bottle from Norrington, smashes it over his head, knocking him out then says "I just wanted the pleasure of doing that myself!"

Melinda follows when they chuck him outside she sees someone knelt next to him and puts the tip of her sword at the strangers neck "Stand."

The person stands turns around and asks her "Do I know you?"

Recognizing the voice Melinda asks just to be sure "Lizzie?"

Elizabeth hugs her friend and says "Melinda we thought the worst had happened to you when you never wrote to us."

Looking at James who was still Unconscious she began lifting him up then Elizabeth helped her drag him to her house where she began packing clothes both for her and him.

She got changed out of the dress into the clothes she wore on the day the curse was broken.

She strapped all her weapons where they should go then went into the room the still unconscious James lay.

Elizabeth looked at her "You look different."

They picked James up again except this time Melinda had to bags on her back.

Dragging him to the ship was much harder than they thought but they got there in time.


	3. Chapter 3

While Elizabeth went to talk to Jack, Melinda sat down in the shadows and watched James who began to stir but still did not wake fully.

She then heard Jack say to Elizabeth "You know, these clothes do not flatter you at all. It should be a dress or nothing. I happen to have no dress in my cabin."

"Jack. I know Will came to find you. Where is he?"

Jack looked at her then glanced in Melinda's direction "Darling, I am truly unhappy to have to tell you this but... through an unfortunate and entirely unforeseeable series of circumstances that have nothing whatsoever to do with me, poor William has been press-ganged into Davy Jones' crew."

"Davy Jones?"

Waking up he get up just to vomit over the side then spits "Oh, please. The captain of the Flying Dutchman."

Jack looks at him and says "You look bloody awful. What are you doing here?"

"You hired me. I can't help it if your standards are lax."

Melinda comes to stand closer to them all and laughs slightly when Jack says to James "You smell funny."

"Jack. All I want is to find Will."

Melinda looks at Jack then decides to say "As do I."

He looks at them both "Are you certain? Is that what you really want most?"

Melinda noticed James staring at her but still says with Elizabeth "Of Course."

"Because I would think, you'd want to find a way to save Will the most."

Elizabeth looks at Jack and asks "And you have a way of doing that?"

"Well, there is a chest..."

Melinda smiles slightly when she hears James say "Oh Dear."

Still Jack carried on "A chest of unknown size and origin."

Pintel and Ragetti walk by, together carrying a crate of bottles, and overhearing the conversation and Pintel says "What contains the still-beating heart o' Davy Jones." Then Ragetti begins making thumping noises against his chest imitating a heart.

Jack then carries on his story of sorts "And whoever possesses that chest possesses the leverage to command Jones to do whatever it is he or she wants, including... saving brave William from his grim fate."

James looks at Elizabeth and Melinda Incredulously after seeing their faces says "You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Melinda looks at Jack and says "How do we find it?"

Jack then takes his compass out "With this. My Compass... is unique."

James looks at him and says "Unique here having the meaning of broken."

Jack nods then says "True Enough this compass doesn't point north."

"Where does it point?" Elizabeth questions.

"It points to the thing you want most in this world."

"Oh Jack! Are you telling the truth?"

Jack looks at her and Melinda then says "Every word, love. And what you want most in this world is to find the chest of Davy Jones, is it not?"

"To save Will?" Both Melinda and Elizabeth say.

"By finding the chest of Davy Jones." Jack hands the compass to Elizabeth, then draws away quickly so as not to influence the compass. Elizabeth consults the compass, for her the dial clearly points in a specific direction. Jack slowly rises up to peer at the face of the compass.

"Mister Gibbs."

"Cap'n?"

Jack looks at him and says "We have our heading."

Going aboard Melinda goes straight to work and helps the crew while avoiding James.

Jack comes up to her and puts the compass in her hand and says "Give it back to me after you figure out what you truly want. This means stop working and have a break."

Melinda watched him walk away then looked at the compass that lay in her hand.

Sitting on the floor she opened the compass and watched it spin until it stopped.

She looked in the direction it stopped to see it pointed right at James who was at that moment talking to Elizabeth.

When he walked away from her he went down the stairs and she got up. She first went to give Jack his compass before following James who she found sitting on a hammock in the corner next to where hers lay.

She on her hammock, she noticed he still wasn't looking at her so she decided to talk first "James…"

James looked at her in anger "Don't you should of told me who you were when you met me first on Tortuga."

Melinda looked down then up at him "I wanted to but I was scared."

"Scared?"

Melinda stood up then looking away from him "I was scared you would hate me for what I've become. You already hated me for being a pirate I didn't want you to think any worse of me." Looking at him she continued "I never hated being called a pirate until you called me one. I had to leave Port Royal that night…"

"Why did you have to leave?"

It was getting too much for her so she began to walk out of the room before she could a hand on her shoulder turned her around and repeated "Why did you have to leave?"

His hand was still on her shoulder making sure she would not leave or try to leave again "The only person that I wanted to notice me didn't notice me."

He was about to say something when she stopped him by saying "I left because I thought you hated me or at least never wanted to see me again."

"I never hated you. In fact that day when Elizabeth chose your brother instead of me, I wasn't upset at all in fact I was happy." Cupping her face in his hand he looked in her eyes "I never meant to make you leave. Nor did I then or now hate you." The hand from her shoulder dropped to hold her hand "That day I realized how much I Love you."

Looking into his eyes she told him "I love you too James Norrington."

Needing no other words James pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly at first then more and more passionately.

When they stopped for air Melinda smiled up at him and kissed his lips lightly "I love you so much James."

He smiled lovingly at her "You don't know how happy you make me Melinda."

"I think I do." She then kissed him deeply hearing him groan she stopped and smiled teasingly at him "See."

"That was Evil."

Melinda looked up at him "What are you going to do about it?"

He dragged her to the hammock and sat on it making her sit next to him then kissed her deeply.

After it she smiled dreamily then snuggled closer to him and closed her eyes falling asleep rather fast.

Before James could think of going to sleep too he heard Jack's voice "Break her heart and I'll kill you savvy?"

He couldn't reply as Jack left the room as soon as he said what he came to say.

Not long after though Elizabeth came down and saw Melinda in his arms asleep she smiled "Finally." Again before he could say anything she turned around and left them alone.

James laughed lightly then closed his eyes letting sleep consume him and for once he didn't dream of what could have been he dreamt of what can be.


	4. Chapter 4

When Melinda next woke she noticed one thing James wasn't next to her

When Melinda next woke she noticed one thing James wasn't next to her. In a rush she ran to the top deck just to see land.

Not finding James, Jack or Elizabeth she ignored the others and dived into the water wanting to find them on that island no matter what the cost. Her fear of drowning was shoved to the back of her mind so she could reach that island and by any means will she reach it.

When she reached the island she heard James voice "Don't wait for me."

Then she heard Elizabeth say "What about Melinda it will break her heart to know you have left."

Then Jack's voice was heard "Uh, I say we respect his final wish."

Going under water as not to be seen she waits for the boat to leave for the Black Pearl.

Getting on land she gets up and runs towards the direction she knew in her heart that James would be. Eventually she hears him say to some one "Here you go." Then he is running in the opposite direction not even noticing her.

Before being able to go to him she sees Davy Jones men and they see her.

She began to run away from them but they got her even after she fought them then all people could hear on the island was a pain filled scream "JAMES."

- James POV -

Hearing the scream broke his heart running back the way he came he found he was too late as Davy Jones men had taken Melinda from him and her family, she never even got to see her brother after all this time.

"What was she doing here?" He fell to the ground and screamed his anger, anguish and most of all his guilt for not getting to her in time "MELINDA." In both those screams anyone would hear the love they had for that person and also the fear of never seeing them again.

- Melinda POV -

She woke up in a sweat from her nightmare, raising a hand to her face she touched it then looked at her hand when she felt tears on her face then all of a sudden the images of the nightmare came back to her "James please don't do it." She said in all but a whisper.

Then she heard a voice say "Don't cry."

Looking up she looked into a face that looked so familiar that she barely even realized she said "Father."

The man who in her eyes was still that but to others a freak being a man with barnacles and other things from the sea on his body as if it was his own looked at her and whispered in awe and fear "Melinda."

Not caring what he looked like she rushed to him and hugged him through the bars that concealed from the ship, only when he hugged her back did she let her tears fall.

During the next few days she told him everything of her life and the man she loved, but also met Davy Jones who smiled when she told him her name "Another Turner aboard my ship." He looked at her father then added "If she steps out of line it comes to you."

The next few weeks Davy Jones allowed her Father to show her where everything was on the ship so she could become part of the crew as soon as possible. Davy Jones allowed her in his organ room where he talked to her about life and she found herself talking to him with her own free will. Not realising this was what he wanted.

She came to enjoy the conversations she had with him and learnt how to play his wonderful organ in the next few months that she was aboard learning how to play the song from his locket.

Not too long after this had she been apart of the crew for a whole year this was when Cutler Beckett took control of Davy Jones but what shocked her was that he made sure Beckett did not see her and for this she was thankful. In the future she may not be so thankful as he did this when he spotted James not because he didn't want her to be seen by Beckett, he didn't want her to see him until the right moment.

Many months after this she had seen her father become apart of the ship and see pirates be killed and taken to Beckett but one of them saw her "Please come here."

Walking to the pirate she noticed the hat and instantly thought of a pirate captain "Take this." Melinda looked at her hand to see a piece of string with a ring attached to the end "Take it to Shipwreck Cove for you are now a Pirate Lord."

Hearing this Melinda stumbled backwards just to watch the pirate be taken away from the ship and on their way to their hanging shouting back "Keep it safe."

Melinda rushed to the organ room where she attached the string to her swords hilt. Looking up into the sky a few hours later she found herself singing

"The king and his men  
stole the queen from her bed  
and bound her in her bones  
The seas be ours and by the powers  
Where we will we'll roam

Yo,ho, all hands  
hoist the colours high  
heave ho thieves and beggars  
never shall we die

Yo, ho, haul together  
hoist the colours high  
heave ho, thieves and beggars  
never shall we die

Some have died and some are alive  
And others sail on the sea  
with the keys to the cage  
and the Devil to pay  
we lay to Fiddler's Green

The bell has been raised  
from it's watery grave  
hear it's sepulchral tone  
a call to all, pay head the squall  
turn your sail to home

Yo, ho, haul together  
hoist the colours high  
heave ho, thieves and beggars  
never shall we die."

Looking out to sea she swore she could hear others singing the song and when she realized she could she smiled for the song had been sung it was time for the Pirate Lords to come together.

The next week every day when she woke up she did her duties which were less since Davy Jones did not want her to be found by Beckett's men.

She trained more and more vigorously to get her prepared for the war that was to come, a war that was now inevitable.

One night she heard Davy Jones say to one of Beckett's men "You shall not go in there."

The voice that came next shocked Melinda to her core "I do not follow your orders Davy Jones you follow Lord Beckett's and mine."

Before Davy Jones could stop James from entering the room it banged open and before he could stop it James had a fist hit him directly in the face "I hate you James Norrington. You've chosen your side and it is not on mine."

Hearing her voice he looked up at the woman he loved to see her eyes and in them looked to be a raging war much like the one that was to come and that he knew was his fault "Melinda."

Davy Jones smiled at the tone of James voice "So this is the man who captured your heart." Melinda nor James knew that he already knew this piece of information. In fact he had been telling her to hate James in every conversation they had and now he saw his plan begin to work.

Melinda looked at Davy Jones and nodded, looking back at James she saw him pleading to her with his eyes "James Norrington I here by declare that you are a sworn enemy to the pirate lords, your future penalty when you are caught is death." He was shocked to hear this from her but what he did not know while aboard that ship she changed a lot she once again became the pirate within her, this time however the pirate in her would not bow down to the likes of him.

When she began walking back into the room he grabbed her wrist and pleaded one last time "Melinda please listen to me."

Glancing at him he saw in her eyes unadulterated pain and sadness "James you no longer mean anything to me." Ripping her arm free she walked into the corner of the room awaiting Davy Jones as she knew he would want to talk to her now.

When James went to follow Davy Jones stopped him "If I can't order you not to go in there she can, unless you want to meet the wrath of a woman scorned." James left and Davy Jones entered "Turner you did not tell me the whole truth and for that I condemn you to this room." Upon leaving he slammed the door shut.

It was funny how he did that for in Melinda's heart her door to James had shut leaving a broken heart. She never did notice when the tears began to fall but she did notice that the door had been locked. Melinda's life was falling apart as well as her trust for anyone even for the man she loved, in a instant her pain turned into anger an anger that made the phrase 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' very true.

Anything she could get her hands on she broke lucky for her it wasn't Davy Jones organ room otherwise he would be very upset when he came back to the room. This fury over that year was manipulated by Davy Jones so she would think of him as a friend.

With everything she broke she let out a scream of pain, misery and the most strongest of all fury. Anyone who entered that room from that point on met her fury, when they met they never entered the room again.

Eventually no one entered the room except Davy Jones when he came to feed her but he didn't leave without causing her more pain. In all the time she had been there he only got to know her so he knew what buttons to press and to have leverage above the people who cared for her.

When she hears the fighting outside she manages to get out of the room through a cannon hole, walking to the brig she finds a crew of pirates and none other than Elizabeth Swann "Well if it isn't Miss Swan."

Elizabeth spun around so fast she nearly fell over; when she looked at Melinda it looked as if she had seen a ghost "Melinda you're supposed to be dead."

"Did Jack tell you that or did you make that one up yourself."

Elizabeth flinched at the hard tone in Melinda's voice "What has happened to you?"

"I would say what has happened to me is that reality hit me in the face." Walking closer I say to her "You are on your way to your death."

"Help me Melinda so we can get out of here."

Inside Melinda was indeed fighting a raging war, the fury that had bottled up within her had taken control but seeing her friend like this caused her to see that although she had that fury within her she could still help the others.

"Well then I say let hoist the colours once we get free what say you?"

She heard agreements from everyone when all of a sudden they heard footsteps coming towards them unsheathing her sword she waited till the precise moment then put the sword to the persons neck "You are going to open this cell right now."

"Melinda."

Pushing him away as if he burnt her she points the sword at him and pleaded with him "Open it." He did not notice the hidden message in those two words, she wanted him to open the door that he had closed in her heart so the pain could go and so she could love him again.

She never did really stop loving him but all the time she was aboard the ship she thought he would rescue her in at least a few months but now after a year her heart had nearly turned to ice.

When he had done it she never once let the sword lower when he led them to Elizabeth's ship, she made sure everyone got to the other side as well as Elizabeth and when she went only then did Melinda lower the sword.

"Get on the rope." He looked at her then she looked into his eyes "I don't want you to die." Hearing someone approaching she cut the rope and grabbed his hand forcing him to follow her when she jumped overboard. If by pure luck she caught the rope once in the water but as she was weak she started drifting into darkness.

Davy Jones plan had failed for true love conquers all.

Waking up she found she was being held close to someone as she heard the sound of a steady heart beat looking up her eyes met his, without another thought she kissed him forgiving him for what he had done.

What next happened they would have done if the door wasn't locked as it seemed fate wanted them together but with another strike of luck the door was indeed locked.

Clothes where shed, hot kisses upon each others skin, words exchanged of forgiveness and love, then their bodies entwined much like their souls where in the thread of destiny.

Arriving at Shipwrecked cove no one but Melinda knew that she held a piece of eight but she knew of Elizabeth's as she had told Melinda everything that had happened after she left the Black Pearl.

James now wore the clothes of a Pirate and walked into the room of the pirate Lords hand in hand with Melinda but what he noticed was her clothing which practically screamed Captain.

This was because they reminded him of Jack's clothes just that they where made for a woman, she even had the hat as well as her own bandanna, waiting for Elizabeth to reveal herself she waited for the right time and plunged her own sword into the globe releasing James hand and throwing her piece of eight at Barbossa.

Both him and Jack said "Melinda Turner." When James came to stand behind her where he then encircled her waist with his arms caused them both to say "Commodore Norrington."

Smiling at Jack she said "The one and the same." When the other pirates point their swords at James she motioned for them to lower and when they did not she spoke in a deadly whisper "If you do not lower your weapons I will cut your arms off so they are lowered. He is an ex commodore and my second in command aboard the Destiny."

James looked at her in confusion until he saw another pirate smile when she said the name "You own the Destiny."

"It was my parents before they died, my parents being the ones who are not blood related to me." Looking around she then says "They left me the ship and it resides here so when we sail out I sail with my colours hoisted high."

Everyone she knew was shocked at her commanding voice even if it was her own not shouting or masked with fake anger this time she used her voice to command.

While they all began to talk she took James to a corner "Will you be my second in command?"

"Till the ends of the earth and back again." Smiling at him she brought him down for a kiss then he asked "Will you marry me?"

Looking up in shock she kisses him harder "Yes."

Turning around Melinda walked back to the table to notice them voting who was to be the Pirate King when it reached her she naturally voted "Melinda Turner."

"Elizabeth Swann." Everyone turned to look at Jack who had just voted for Elizabeth giving her two votes.

No one noticed Barbossa hadn't voted yet though until he stepped closer to the table looking at everyone around it before landing his eyes on Melinda "Melinda Turner. Personally I would want a Pirate to be the Pirate King or at least someone who has been a pirate longer."

Jack then exclaimed "You can't do that."

"I just did Jack."

Elizabeth banged the table with her fist when everyone began arguing silencing rather quickly "There will be to Pirate Kings Melinda and I." Looking to Melinda she then asked "Unless you would like them to vote who they would rather have."

Melinda glanced around the room then to Elizabeth "A joint role it is then."

They both smiled at each other then Barbossa asked "Do we fight or Run?"

Everyone turned to both the Pirate kings when they said at the same time "Fight."

Looking at James Melinda asked him "Get a crew ready for the Destiny then captain it." Looking at Jack she asks "Can I join you aboard the Black Pearl?"

Jack looked at her "Yes love you can just don't bring the Commodore along."

Smiling she hugged Jack then told him "He is going to be commanding my ship Jack."

Standing on the deck of the Black Pearl Melinda heard Barbossa "There's not been a gathering like this in our life time."

Melinda, Barbossa Jack and Elizabeth went to a little strip of an island to meet Davy Jones and Lord Cutler Beckett.

Melinda was wearing her usual clothes only this time she was also wearing a black cloth over her hat that masked her face from view.

Once the others had arrived Lord Beckett began saying "It has come to my attention that the pirate lords have voted a Pirate King."

Jack interrupts him then "Plural mate we have two Pirate Kings."

"What Pirate Lord would vote for another rather than themselves?"

Elizabeth spoke then "You are standing in front of them as well as the Pirate Kings. I am one and she is the other." When she said this she gestured to Melinda.

Melinda did not like the way Jones was looking at her and before she knew it he laughed "A Swann and a Turner Pirate Kings that will give us a challenge."

Will was looking confused and so was Beckett when Jones mentioned the name Turner.

Melinda stepped forward then going rather close to Jones once she ripped off the material that was masking her face she growled out "I will take great pleasure seeing you lose Davy Jones." Turning to Beckett she ignored the look her brother was giving her and stepped close to Beckett "I hope to see you die Lord Cutler Beckett for you have killed many of my brethren and so you shall pay."

Walking back to Elizabeth they both shoved Jack forward "We trade him for Will."

Beckett nodded and said "So be it."

Once back on the Black Pearl the Destiny was right by it so Melinda shouted over to James "James good luck." Thinking for a second she then shouted to him "I love you."

"And I you Melinda."

Turning around she bumped into Will who was staring at the Destiny then her "I will explain one day Will but not this day." After this her voice grew to a great level so the other ships could hear her "This Day We Fight."

So it began the fight that would write their destinies.

When Calypso was released Melinda cursed a lot especially when the whirlpool appeared but this did not stop her from fighting not even when she spotted Jack onboard Davy Jones ship.

There was thing she was going to do though and that was get to Davy Jones ship to make sure he lost. Grabbing a rope she cut it giving her the momentum she needed to get on his ship.

She saw Jack fighting him so she fought the crew below so they would not stop Jack from doing what he always did Win.

Never did she notice Will get on the ship nor Elizabeth but she did notice when he got stabbed, swinging around she ran to him at the same time as Elizabeth "Will don't die please don't die." Tears where falling down her cheeks more than they ever had before, she watched Jack make Will stab Davy Jones heart and didn't even stop him from taking her to the Black Pearl with Elizabeth.

Looking to the ship she saw it disappear but when it came back up on the other side of Beckett's ship with Will as its Captain she smiled.

Her smile grew when Beckett's ship was no longer.

The War had ended.

They had Won.

Not too many months after Melinda Married James, Ten years later her and Elizabeth had a child each.

Melinda's a girl named Marie

Elizabeth's a boy named Will after his father.


End file.
